Stiles and Liam
The relationship between Beta Werewolf Liam Dunbar and Human Stiles Stilinski Stiles and Liam's relationship got to a rocky start in Season 4, as Stiles was jealous of Liam's lacrosse prowess, and Liam appeared put off by Stiles' sarcastic demeanor. This only became worse after Liam was accidentally given the Bite by Scott McCall, leading Stiles to help Scott kidnap Liam in an attempt to prepare him for his potential transformation, making Liam believe that both Stiles and Scott were lunatics. This antagonistic relationship continued on as Liam slowly became a member of the McCall Pack, since Liam seemed displeased by Stiles' rude comments regarding his intermittent explosive disorder and how this would affect his lycanthropy. However, in time, Stiles and Liam's relationship evolved into a friendship due to the strength of the bonds in their pack, though they both remain snarky and sarcastic toward one another. Stiles, with help from Derek Hale, taught Liam how to control his transformations during the full moon while Scott and Kira Yukimura were kidnapped by Kate Argent, and Liam and Stiles both worked together to cover for Scott and Kira when this caused them to miss their lacrosse game. Stiles and Liam's relationship became even closer in Season 5, when Liam helped Stiles investigate the intentions of Theo Raeken, an old friend of Scott and Stiles' who had just returned to Beacon Hills after a long absence. Neither Stiles nor Liam seemed to trust Theo despite his protests, though in time, after Theo had saved Liam and Stiles' life several times, they both started to reluctantly tolerate him. Together, Stiles and Liam worked with the pack to fulfill various goals, such as rescuing Lydia Martin from Eichen House, and they remain close friends going into Season 6, with Stiles, along with Scott, trusting Liam to lead the pack in their absence when they left for college. Stiles and Liam are also known as "Stiam" by fans Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5A= In Creatures of the Night, In Parasomnia, In Dreamcatchers, In Strange Frequencies, In Ouroboros, |-|Season 5B= In Codominance, In Amplification, In Lie Ability, In A Credible Threat, In Maid of Gévaudan, In The Beast of Beacon Hills, In Apotheosis |-|Season 6A= In Memory Lost, In Sundowning, In Relics, In Ghosted, In Heartless, In Blitzkrieg, In Memory Found, In Riders on the Storm, |-|Season 6B= In Said the Spider to the Fly, In The Wolves of War, Trivia *Despite Stiles' snarky, sarcastic, and occasionally hostile personality, he has actually helped Liam a lot with his friendships with other people, such as when he insisted that Liam come clean to his best friend Mason Hewitt about being a werewolf and the existence of the supernatural, and when he encouraged Scott McCall to reconcile with Liam after Liam nearly killed him under the influence of the supermoon and Theo Raeken's manipulations, allowing Liam to reconcile his relationship with his Alpha. *Liam and Stiles' friendship took a turn for the better in Season 4's Smoke and Mirrors, when Stiles, with help from Derek Hale, was able to guide Liam through his first full moon since accepting that he was indeed a werewolf by teaching him Satomi's Pack's mantra-- "Three things cannot long be hidden: the sun, the moon, the truth." This allowed Liam to gain enough control that he was able to help the rest of the McCall Pack fight against Peter Hale, Kate Argent, and the Berserkers. Gallery Liam scott and stiles muted.png|''Muted'' Stiles and liam muted 1.jpg|''Muted'' Stiles and liam muted.jpg|''Muted'' Liam scott and stiles muted 1.jpg|''Muted'' Stiles and liam the benefactor 1.gif|''The Benefactor'' Stiles and liam the benefactor 2.gif|''The Benefactor'' Liam scott and stiles the benefactor.gif|''The Benefactor'' Tumblr_inline_n993n0aqDo1qc09e5.jpg|''The Benefactor'' Stiles and liam the benefactor.jpg|''The Benefactor'' Liam scott and stiles ied.gif|''I.E.D.'' IED liam stiles scott.png|''I.E.D.'' Stiles and liam ied.jpg|''I.E.D.'' Tumblr_inline_naquc4TJUb1rnrvmp.png|''Time of Death'' Stiles and liam time of death.png|''Time of Death'' Stiles and liam a promise to the dead 2.gif|''A Promise to the Dead'' Stiles and liam a promise to the dead.jpg|''A Promise to the Dead'' Liam and stiles apttd.gif|''A Promise to the Dead'' Stiles and liam a promise to the dead 3.gif|''A Promise to the Dead'' Derek liam and stiles smoke and mirrors 1.jpg|''Smoke and Mirrors'' Stiles and liam smoke and mirrors 2.jpg|''Smoke and Mirrors'' E19ad10fb9329c0b92477bdc80125784.jpg|''Smoke and Mirrors'' Stiles and liam creatures of the night.gif|''Creatures of the Night'' Stiles and liam parasomnia.gif|''Parasomnia'' Stiles and liam parasomnia 3-0.gif|''Parasomnia'' Stiles and liam parasomnia 2.png|''Parasomnia'' Stiles and liam parasomnia.png|''Parasomnia'' 502_Stiles_Liam.jpg|''Parasomnia'' Stiles and liam parasomnia 3.gif|''Parasomnia'' Teen-wolf1.jpg|''Strange Frequencies'' Liam and stiles act.jpg|''A Credible Threat'' Hayden liam and stiles mog.jpg|''Maid of Gévaudan'' Hayden liam and stiles mog 1.jpg|''Maid of Gévaudan'' Hayden liam and stiles mog 2.jpg|''Maid of Gévaudan'' Memory lost stiles liam hayden mason.jpg|''Memory Lost'' Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships Category:Male Friendships